


A Note From Me To You

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Day 7, Hide is a good boy, HideKane Week 2019, Kaneki is nervous is hell, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, kanehide - Freeform, leaving notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: After simply watching his school crush from a far, Kaneki Ken decided to start making his feelings known. He started leaving notes in Nagachika Hideyoshi's desk, a small way to express himself a bit more. But of course, he wouldn't let anyone know it was him leaving notes.That is, until his crush confronts him about it.-HideKane Week 2019Day 7- Anything Goes!
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	A Note From Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, I'm sad to say HideKane week is now over. But its okay, doesn't mean I can't make more stories about them.

Large and innocent silver eyes peered through the classroom window, making sure that nobody was in sight. Once it was clear that nobody was inside of the classroom yet, the person that the eyes belonged to opened the door. 

This was Kaneki Ken, and he would never let anybody know what he was up to.

The black haired boy opened the door ever so gently, trying not to make any noise that could signal any teachers. He wasn’t doing anything bad, per-se, more like he was embarrassed in what he was doing. 

Once he got inside, he pulled his school bag off of his shoulders, setting it down on the desk that was his. Opening it with slightly shaky hands he pulled out the small mint green envelope, that was sealed closed with a cat sticker. He held onto the envelope gently and carefully, trying his hardest not ruin the contents stored inside the envelope.

Moving across the room, he found himself standing over another desk, but not his own or even the teachers desk. He was at a fellow classmates desk.

Nagachika Hideyoshi’s desk, to be exact.

Kaneki then quickly slipped the note inside Hideyoshi’s desk, then quickly rushing to grab his stuff and leave. After all, he would see his handsome classmate in about half an hour. So why not just find another book in the library? He was early for school anyways.  
-  
Sitting in the library, Kaneki was rather lost in thought than lost in his book.

He wondered why he kept doing this to himself, trying to catch the attention from someone who was way out of his league. He had been putting notes in Hideyoshi’s desk for the past week, secretly of course.

He never put his name, or any evidence that it was himself, as he wanted to remain anonymous until the right time.

In every envelope laid a note and a single sunflower, each note was poem like and described Hideyoshi in kind ways. He described the other males looks, how his personality was brighter than the sun, and so on.

Hideyoshi had found the notes and read them every morning when class started, smiling to himself the first time and dismissing it. It wasn’t until the third note that Hideyoshi had asked fellow students who was behind the note. 

Kaneki being Kaneki didn’t step up, and was able to avoid Hideyoshi’s questioning thankfully.

Many students made comments about the notes, saying Hideyoshi had a secret admirer. Hideyoshi always brushed off their comments, throwing back comments back in their faces.

“Your just jealous!”, was what Nagachika told people who tried to joke about it. 

Kaneki noticed the glint in his classmates eyes everytime his letter was read, and he always felt warm after seeing Hideyoshi’s smile.

But Kaneki knew not to give his hopes up, after all, why would someone like Hideyoshi even look at someone like Kaneki’s attention?

Hideyoshi was popular with both teachers and students, also the captain of the soccer team! Meanwhile Kaneki wasn’t well known by his fellow classmates at all, not in any clubs of the sort. Instead he stayed holed up in the library or sitting in the bleachers, by himself.

Right now Kaneki was getting nervous, his fingers tightened and he could feel embarrassment rushing to his pale face.

Class was about to start, and he was worried if he had given any clues to himself being the culprit of the notes. Sighing, he picked up his things and walked to the classroom again. He decided that he would do their class warm up early, and set up his things for the day.

Walking down the hall and making his way to the classroom he looked at all of the students in their friend groups. He felt slightly jealous at the fact, considering he was alone. Making it to the door, he felt his heart leap out of his throat.

Standing by the door was Hideyoshi, talking to another male classmate. His short blonde hair was tousled on his head, and his amber eyes were crinkled from the radiant smile he was giving. His tan skin was glowing in the sun that illuminated from the windows. They made brief eye contact, and Kaneki felt his face heat up from the smile that was faced towards his way. When Hideyoshi waved at him he lost it, and practically ran to the inside of his desk.

He sat down, and he noticed that the blonde was looking at him from the doorway. So instead of staring back, he tried to make himself as small as possible while setting up his desk for this period. He had his notebooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, and a small bottle of water to get through the day. He kept his head down to save himself from the embarrassment.

Hideyoshi smiled and waved at him! He tried not to make himself seem like a fan girl, but this was a big thing to Kaneki. It worried him though, considering he’s been leaving love notes in this guys desk. Kaneki was saved from his thoughts when his teacher walked in, the rest of his class following behind.

“Good morning everyone, please take out your notebooks and get started on this mornings writing regime!”

It was probably going to be a long day..  
-  
-  
The bell rang after what seemed like forever. He pushed some of the bangs out of his face and looked over to Hideyoshi’s table. He was reading the note at the moment.

Kaneki noticed everyone leaving to their break, but Nagachika stayed for some reason instead of leaving with his usual friend group. Kaneki was always the last one out, so it slightly worried him that his crush was staying behind as well.

He wasn’t ready to be alone in the same room with this guy, it was all too much!

“Hey, Kaneki was it?”

Kaneki looked up, and he could feel his eyes widen. It was Hideyoshi, with the note in his hand. His throat constricted, and instead of a verbal confirmation he simply nodded his head. 

This was not good.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” Hide said smoothly, motioning to the chair next to Kaneki. Kaneki once again simply nodded, and tapped his pen in a way to let his anxieties go away. 

Hide smiled and sat, but not before opening the letter (Kaneki was freaking out now) and setting the sunflower on Kaneki’s desk. 

“I like the sunflower, I kept all the other ones too in case you thought I might throw them away or something. Same with the letters,” Hideyoshi gestured to the envelope in his hand. 

“I like them a lot, y’know?”

Kaneki looked around for his teacher for some type of escape, only to be let down as his teacher had left as well. His voice quavered as he spoke.

“I don’t.. I don’t know.. What you mean..”

Hideyoshi’s smile only seemed to get bigger.

“I kinda figured out it was you leaving these in my desk.”

“You don’t know that..”  
“But I do.”

Hide then pointed at Kaneki’s notebook, at the neat handwriting that was on the lined paper.

“I know because your handwriting is probably the best in the class, and it looks just alike. Also because of the big words that were used, I don’t think anybody else would understand them. Their too dumb.”

Kaneki felt his shoulders hutch, and he turned to face the blonde.

“Why are you confronting me about it now then,” the black haired boy decided to say, his voice quavering from the embarrassment and anxiety. “Since you already knew it was me.. Why did you wait so long to confront me? And why didn’t you tell anyone else?”

Hideyoshi placed the envelope on Kaneki’s desk, and laid his chin in his hand.

“Probably because I wanted to see how long you were gonna keep it up, but then I decided today was probably the best day because it’s a Monday. I didn’t tell anyone because I knew they would only tease you about it. Which is why I wanna know if your free after school? That’s if your okay with getting to know each other better.”

Kaneki let a small smile form on his lips, before he responded.

“Only if you want to.”

“I do want to, I've always wanted to talk to you personally, but I didn't think you would wanna hang out y'know? I didn't want to distract you from your work or books. But since I know you feel the same way now, I can meet you in the library after school, since I know your always there. And just to be clear it’ll only be me, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or feel like I'm playing you or something.”

“Okay then, Hideyoshi-san. I'm okay with that.”

Hide then picked up his things, including the sunflower and put everything in his bag. 

“I gotta go now, the soccer coach is totally going to chew my ass for making him wait a bit longer than usual. Oh! And just call me Hide alright? It’s what my friends call me.”

Hideyoshi (‘Hide’ Kaneki reminded himself) then ran walked away, but not before waving and letting out a, “See ya’ later Kaneki!”

Kaneki was then left by himself. Breathing a bit fast, he gathered his own things, and rushed away to the library. He was smiling to himself, and his chest was bursting. 

He had to calm himself down, after all he couldn’t act nervous after school when he met up with Hide later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story, and im hoping that everyone enjoyed all of the stories that were written for HideKane week as well, I definitely enjoyed seeing everyone posting stories, making art, etc. It makes me happy that we're still a strong fandom! But just because HideKane Week id over doesn't mean I will personally stop writing stories for them. I hope people continue write for them as well, their just so precious and they deserve so much. Until my next story everyone!


End file.
